Jason Grace King's man and pirate captive
by thiscouldbealittlemoresonic
Summary: Jason has a good life third in command on a royal navy ship, but he has some hard things in his past, now he has been captured by pirates and old wounds are opened, will he return to his normal law abiding life? Or will the pirates kill him? please R&R!
1. Dreams

**I'm horrible I'm in the middle of another story but I really wanted to write this. So I hope you like it:)**

**disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson but i wish i did.****  
**

Standing on the quarterdeck of the HMS Intrepid I stare into that thick fog. We've sitting here for three days and it shows no signs of lifting soon.

My name is Jason Grace; I am the second mate on the Intrepid. We are sailing for Tortuga to find and capture, dead or alive, the infamous pirate Percy Jackson, were only about a day out from the island but without wind we're dead in the water.

I almost jump when I hear a voice through the mist, "Do you think the wind will start any time soon captain?" the voice is more annoyed than anything else, and the tone in not one that any man on our ship would dare use with the captain.

"Thalia says the wind will start up again in the morning, Leo," the new voice sounds familiar but what sends a shiver down my spine was that name, that was my sister's name, but she's been dead for sixteen years. The men on the other ship must be talking about someone else.

A voice on my own ship brings me back to reality, "Sir, there's a fight going on in the galley,"

I sigh and go to sort it out.

The brawlers are two seamen who came on the last time we were in port, I don't know their names.

"Enough!" I shout over the yelling, the two men are ripped apart by their friends. When I get a better look at them I see that it's Nico Di Anglo, and Bobby Write. "What's this about?"

Nico wipes the blood from his mouth and Bobby says, "Sir, he was insulting the king," I had to keep from sighing, Nico had no reason to like the king, he had been caught by a press gang and had been pressed into service when the captain decided we needed another hand, he was only nineteen and had been in London on vacation from his home in Italy.

"I have already warned both of you about fighting, clean yourselves up and go with Mister Johnson to see the captain," I look at Dakota, the third mate on the ship and one of my only friends. I don't want to take the men to the captain, brawling is forbidden on the ship and the punishment is a wiping. As a midshipman I was under the command of a horrible man, he hit me and I brought my hands up to protect myself and I got three lashes, the captain was interrupted after I got two and he gave me another three when he returned. I still have a scar on my back from it; I passed out after the third lash. One of my friends killed the captain afterward and was almost hanged.

I turn on my heel and head back to the quarterdeck.

The fog still hasn't lifted.

"Sir?!" I hear from up in the rigging, "I think you should see this,"

I should have called the man down but I was feeling the need to be up high after what happened with Di Anglo and Write so I start climbing up the rigging.

The man up in the rigging is Frank Zhang, he's a good man but he's not the best seaman.

"Sir I think I can see a flag out in the fog," he hands me his spyglass.

Through the fog I can just make out a flag but I can't tell what color it is. For all I know it could be pirates. I'm thinking it might be a good idea to tell the captain when I hear voices through the fog.

"Fifteen on a dead man's chest!" I almost fell out of the rigging, when the sole voice came through the fog, "Yo Ho Ho and a battle of rum!" shouted what sounded like the crew.

"Drink and the devil be done for the rest!" "Yo Ho Ho and a bottle of rum!" the song would have sounded creepy but the person not singing the chorus had a comical voice.

"Stop singing that song or the captain will cut out your tongue Leo!" I almost fall out of the rigging; the person who had given the threat was a girl!

"He won't do that Piper! He likes my jokes to much!" if anyone on our ship had spoken like that they could be looking at a wiping.

"She's right Leo cutting out your tongue might help with not getting hung," It was the voice from before; I can't shake the feeling that I should know that voice.

"Sir?" says Frank, shaking me from my thoughts "Are you alright?"

"What? Oh yeah, yes I'm fine," I hear the sound of the bell ringing for the next watch; Frank seems reluctant to leave, "Go get some sleep Zhang. Looks like you'll have the eight to ten tomorrow if the wind doesn't come back," he nods and leaves I stay in the rigging for another minute but Dakota looks at me from the quarterdeck. The second mate on a ship should not be sitting up in the rigging at eight o' clock at night so I climb down and go to my cabin.

I thought it would take a long time for me to get to sleep but as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

_I was tired but Thalia was still awake so I fought to keep my eyes open. She saw how tired I was and said, "Go to sleep Jason, there's no point on staying up if you can't even keep your head up," she grinned at me, she would never do something like that during the day mother would never have approved._

_I went to sleep but I insisted on sleeping in one of the closets, I didn't really know why but sleeping in the closet made me feel safe._

_I was woken up by crashing. I heard gruff voices from outside the closet, "We found his wife and daughter sir but we can't find the boy,"_

"_We'll have to make do. Kill his wife and take his daughter with us. Anyone else kill,"_

"_Yes sir," I could hear the footsteps leave the room._

_For a while I didn't hear anything but then two screams ripped through the air followed by shouting. I was tired and scared so I just curled up and went back to sleep._

_When I woke up again I saw a face far too close to mine. It pulled back and I could see it was attached to a boy about eight years old, two years older than me._

"_Where are my mom and sister?" I ask._

_The boy looks at me with pity in his eyes, "I'm sorry kid but we found um dead when we went exploring after the pirate attack,"_

I woke up in a cold sweat, the voice in my dream was almost the same as the one I had heard through the fog today. Perseus, that was the boy's name, he had taken me into his street gang after that but he left two years late and none of us knew where he went, I signed onto my first ship two years after that.

I hear knocking at my door. I find a shirt and answer it, Dakota is standing in front of me, judging from the sky it was about three in the morning. I also see that the wind has started up again, we should be docked in Tortuga by morning.

He looks a little scared, "Jason, the captain has called an officers meeting in his cabin right now,"

**Do you like it?**

**I was thinking that Octavian would be the captain sense hes a horrible person but the other option is Luke, who do you think should be the captain of the intrepid? tell me in your reviews witch you should totally leave for me because constructive criticism is awesome!**


	2. Blue eyes

**i know it's short but i wanted to get some back round on Percy before something interesting happens.**

I woke up in a cold sweat, shaking, not because it was a nightmare but because of how broken the kid's eyes had been and how familiar they looked even though I haven't seen them in fifteen years. I can't remember his name but we found him in a house that had been attacked by pirates the night before. We found him sleeping in the closet, I never found out whether or not he saw what had happened. We found an older woman and a young girl with their throats cut and a ripped piece of fine fabric. When he asked about his family I didn't think about how it would affect him to know that they were dead I just told him the truth and I saw him break right before me, it was a month before anyone heard him talk and a year before he really laughed.

I rolled over and saw Piper in my bed. There was nothing romantic about our relationship, she was plagued by nightmares about watching her father being burned by the kings soldiers and almost getting hung, we were in the same gang as kids and we ran away and stowed away on the Argo a famous pirate ship, that I am now in command of. I shake her shoulder, she groans and rolls over.

"What is it Percy?" she asks still half asleep.

"Do you remember the name of the blond kid we found after that pirate raid when we were on the streets?"

She frowns a little, "I think it started with a J, why?"

"I had a dream about him. You remember his eyes? Bright blue brighter than the sky," she nods, "Do you feel like you've seen those eyes before?" she starts to shake her head when Leo sticks his head into my cabin.

"You two decent?" he asks which would be nice if he wasn't looking right at us.

"Leo knock next time or I'll have you keel hauled,"

"Yes sir," he says, "Thalia said to tell you that the winds picked up and we'll be in port by noon,"

"Great Leo," Piper says annoyed, "Tell her we'll be right out we just need to talk a bit first,"

He leaves and I look at her and I know we came to the same conclusion, "That kid has to same eyes as her,"

We get out of bed and get dressed.

On the deck behind the wheel I see Thalia, we picked her up from a ship we sunk belonging to another pirate three years ago.

"Thalia?" I say, "Leo said the ship was moving so thats good, anything else we should know?"

She turns around and looks at us, I breath in sharply. I'm right she has the same eyes that I saw in my dream, blue like lightning, "Percy when the fog lifted we saw another ship,"

"We're a day out from Tortuga, there are going to be other ships,"

"Yes but this ship had the union jack flying,"

"Theres a single royal navy ship a day out from Tortuga?" Piper says, "Do they have a death wish?"

"What was the name of the ship?" I ask. We've has run ins with king's ships before it might be one we know.

"It's the Intrepid sir,"

"Damn," the Intrepid captured me about a year back, I only got away because their captain was crazy and Piper got me off their ship before they left port. "Octavian must still be in command, no other man would sail directly for a pirate port, it doesn't matter to him that he's signing his crews death warrant. He wants my head, I didn't even hurt him, all I did was insult his king,"

"Percy there's a bounty on your head, might he be here to find you and kill you?"

"He might be but he won't, if he tries to kill me or capture me I'll kill him. Same thing a usual, when we get into port get all the supplies we need and in the evening we'll go to Rachel's tavern,"

"Clarisse's in port,"

"Well then, we'll be careful in port and try to keep the fighting in tavern"

Piper rolls her eyes, "If you start a fight in her tavern Rachel will kill you,"

I grin and walk back to my cabin, if we don't get into a fight in port my name isn't Perseus Jackson.

**What do you think? Octavian's crazy , who would have guessed? Please review.**


	3. Tortuga

**sorry i didn't update over the weekend my brother wouldn't let me use the computer:( hope you like it! **

**the songs are a little important so at least skim over them please.**

**i own nothing!:(**

**Jason's POV**

Any reason the captain has to call a meeting at three in the morning is enough to scare me.

Octavian agreed to this death mission because he has a grudge against Percy Jackson. The captain caught him once but the pirate got away and nearly ruined his naval career.

In the captain's cabin I see Dakota, Octavian, the boson Hank, and the ship's doctor Vitellius.

"We're going to be in Tortuga by dawn," Octavian says like we won't be able to tell, "Going into a pirate port with the English flag flying will get us killed," I have to resist the urge to roll my eyes, Octavian might as well have said that if you steal a loaf of bread you don't go and tell the coppers, "Any ideas for how we could get into port with out getting killed?"

"Sir," I say, "We could disguise ourselves as a pirate,"

"Or a merchant," Hank says.

"If we disguise ourselves as a merchant we'll be killed," Dakota points out.

"How would we disguise ourselves as a pirate Grace?" the captain asks.

"We fly the Jolly Rodger, we paint over the ships name and we dress like pirates,"

"Where would we get a Jolly Rodger?" asks Hank.

I look over at Dakota, he nods a little, "Dakota happens to have one,"

It took three hours but the crew and the ship were ready just as we came into port.

The old worn out clothes feels better then the tight itchy uniform I usually have to where. Seeing Octavian in something other than his proud uniform gives me a strange sense of accomplishment, rags don' t suit him, he looks like a scarecrow.

Only the officers are allowed off the ship until nightfall to look for Jackson, after dark part of the crew will meet us at one of the taverns by the water front.

After getting descriptions of Jackson and his crew I was sent into town to see if I could find any of them.

wandering around Tortuga I felt more at home then ever. The only problem is that when I see food left out I feel a strong urge to grab it and run for my life. I guess old habits die hard.

I've see a lot of the people they described this morning most of them have been getting supplies. It looks like Jackson doesn't know we're in port.

It's almost night fall so I head for the tavern. The air like whiskey ans rum the tables are full of men who look like they'd slit your throat without a second thought. The women didn't look much better like they'd kiss you or kill you just as easily.

Dakota is sitting at a table with the captain and Hank so I sit down with them.

"Find anyone Grace?" the captain says mockingly.

"Actually I found Travis and Conner Stoll, Charles Beckendorf, Michel Yew, Will Solace, and Lee Fletcher," everyone looked astounded that I could have seen so many, "They looked like they were getting supplies for the for their ship,"

"How did you find so many grace?" Hank asked.

"I just know how to blend in,"

"You can blend in with pirates Grace? How did you manage that?"

"I just walk, listen and mind my own business," that shut him up.

Everyone but me and Dakota left to make sure the crew didn't get too drunk.

By the stairs there is a young woman with bronze skin I have only seen on the Indians in America, she has choppy brown hair ans I can't decide whether her eyes are brown or blue. She's talking to a man who looks about twenty-five ans has tan skin and brown hair- wait. I sit up straight in my seat and stare at them for a minute before trying to look natural while looking at the pirates, the man shes talking to is the reason we're here, Percy Jackson. The woman says something then pointed at me. Jackson glanced over then shook his head. The woman pouted and said something else and he conceded defeat.

**Percy's POV**

"Hey Percy," Piper says, "Thalia wants to take one of the men here with us,"

"Is this man with another ship already?" I ask.

"Yes but he's really cute can we please kidnap him?" she says pointing to a blond man siting at a table trying and failing to look like he's not looking at us.

"Piper we can't take men who already have a ship to report to,"

She pouts, "But he's with Octavian,"

I try not to freak out, Octavian might be watching, "Fine, but you have to be quick, ask Hazel if she sees anyone from his crew who would make a good hostage," she nods and almost skips away. I look around Katie's and see Nico sitting at a table alone. Nico had been part of my crew about a year ago but he got caught by a press gang when he was drunk and in London to visit his sister. He looks up and catches my eye I mouth "Captain?"

"Octavian," he mouths back.

"Percy Jackson," I hear from behind me. I sigh inwardly and turn to see Reena, "Reena, how are you and your trash heap of a ship?"

she growls and turns on her heel. I'm about to got talk to Nico when I hear voices singing from where her crew is seated.

_We welcome the night as black as our heart _

_can't see don't want never had a navel chart_

_the thief's rule of law is an approbation bill_

It's a dark creepy song and one of their favorites,

_We're the pirates of the black tide; sailors if you will_

_It's no birthday cake if you want out employ _

sang a large man with scars on his face,

_and to be like us is a mistake you will enjoy_

sang a plump with a reedy voice,

_when pirates rule the sea, the worlds a better place_

_we're the pirates of the black tide we're a wonderful disgrace! _

My crew start to stand up and move towards me, they know what's coming. Leo stays in his seat next to the blond.

_Your worstest dream, or vocabulary word_

_were tyrannical, mechanical, and people say that we smell like death and you can't take that away! They always sing the same song, every time. _

_yes we're your worst fear and we know where you hide_

_you've hidden there before, we don't care how hard you've cried_

_we're the bottom of the barrel when it comes to raising kids!_

_We're the pirates from the north pole, we know just what you did!_

They slow down and sing quieter.

_We have nightmares to but we just call them dreams,_

_We've taken this naughty thing out to the extremes!_

_We're type A personalty's, out therapies assured!_

_We're the pirates of the black tide we will not be ignored!_

The younger men in the crew start singing,

_We're black hard to swash buckle never take a shower,_

_Kind of guys obsessed while bid with fame and power!_

_We're deplorable horrible skull and cross bone ridden,_

_living on the ship where nothing is forbidden!_

The whole crew stands up.

_Yes we're your worst dream and sleep_

_so tuckey-tuckey in_

_I wouldn't sleep to deep!_

_We're the worst father figure_

_figure out how not to scream!_

_We're the pirates of the black tar, hope you have sweet dreams_

_We're the pirates of the black tide. Hope. You. Have. Sweet. Dreams!_

I sigh and nod.

**Jason's PVO**

After I spotted Jackson Dakota went to go tell the captain. His spot was filled by a skinny guy with curly black hair and a mischievous grin.

"Who's your captain," he asks off-handedly.

I hook my thumb over my shoulder pointing to Octavian.

He raises an eyebrow, "Scarecrow is your _captain_?"

"Sadly," then things get weird. One group, who I assume is all part of the some stand up ans start singing. It's a dark creepy song and during it pirates from all over the bar stand up and stand behind Jackson. The man by me looks like he wants to join them but he keeps his seat. Looking around I see that people that several people that match the descriptions of Jacksons crew are close to the captains table.

Once the first crew finishes singing Jackson's starts,

_Shiver my timbers, shiver my soul!_

_Yo ho heave ho!_

_There are men who's hears are as black as coal!_

_Yo ho heave ho!_

_The man by me sings!_

_And they sailed their ship cross the ocean blue! _

_A blood thirsty captain and a cut throat crew!_

Charles Beckendorf sings

_It's as dark a tale as was ever told of the lust for treasure and the love of gold!_

the crew moves forward toward the other crew.

_Shiver my timbers, shiver my sides!_

_Yo ho heave ho!_

_There are hungers as strong as the wind ans tides!_

_Yo ho heave ho!_

_Every man aboard would have killed his weight for a bag of gunnies or a piece of it!_

_A piece of it!_

_Five, six, seven, eight!_

_Hula waka, hula waka!_

_Something not right!_

_Many wicky icky things gonna happen tonight!_

_Hula waka, Hula waka!_

_Sailor man beware!_

I'm almost certain they look at me and Octavian.

_When there's money in the ground there's murder in the air!_

Sings the man

_One more time now! _

_Shiver my timbers, shiver my bones!_

_Yo ho heave ho!_

_There are secretes that sleep with old Davy Jones!_

_Yo ho heave ho!_

Then Percy steps forward and sings in a clear voice.

_When the main sails set and the anchors weighed!_

_There's no turning back form any course thats laid!_

Then Nico sings

_And when greed and villainy sail the sea you can bet your boot's they'll be treachery!_

The woman Jackson had been talking to wailed, it was hunting and beautiful like a serons

_Shiver my timbers, shiver my sails1_

_Dead men tell no tales!_

With the last words they all turn and look at Octavian.

Then all hell broke loose. Octavian yelled at the top of his lungs ans lunched him self at Jackson. I hear a gun shot and see blood. Some men came up behind Frank and hit him with the pommel of a sward, he crumples to the ground. I try to stand but the man holds me down. "Sorry," I think he says though I can't tell over the noise. I see a gun coming toward my head then all I see is black.

**So what are they going to do to Jason? torture him, hold him for ransom, or something else. tell me what you think in the reviews that you should write, it feels good to read what other people think about my writing. you can find the songs on you tube if you such for shiver my timbers/pirates of the black tide swashbuckling sea songs.**


	4. interrogation

**The next chapter! Yay:) i hope you like it.**

**Percy's POV**

We left Tortuga with three more people than we had when we landed, one addition to the crew, and two hostages. All of whom were crew men on Octavian's ship, it's giving me a headache.

I remember what happened perfectly. As soon as we finished our song Octavian launched himself at me with a bloodcurdling screech and Piper took out my gun and shot him. The Asian man Hazel picked out to be our hostage was knocked out by the Stolls. The blond man Thalia and Piper wanted tried to get up and help but Leo and Backendorf took care of him.

We sailed out of Tortuga about an hour ago and the hostages should be waking up any time now. We have the blond tied to a chair in front of me and the Asian man is locked in the brig.

The other man was Nico, he's been gone for a while but I always liked interrogating with him and Piper.

The man in front of me groans bringing me back to the present. We have him bound and blindfolded but not gaged because I like to hear what they say right after they wake up.

"I'm tied to a chair, and I can't see anything," he says surprising me, most people don't realize that quickly, "So either Octavian realized that I used to be a street rat, or our plan for catching Jackson went very wrong. Well? I know that there are at least three people in this room, anyone want to tell me?"

"The later," says Nico, I really missed him, he always keeps a cool head during interrogations.

"Nico? Is that you? What happened?" he sounds panicked.

"A fight broke out at the tavern, Octavian was killed, you and Frank were taken hostage, and I got back to my old crew," the blond bit his lip.

"You regretting something?" I ask, "Now that you know he's a pirate? Nico says that you saved him from being lashed by the cat several times. Do you regret being soft?" I taunt trying to provoke him.

"I don't regret anything, I'm Just thinkin', you aren't keeping who you are a secret are you, so why am I blindfolded?"

"It's good to get an impression of a man," Piper says, "Before you see his eyes. Can we take the blindfold off?" I nod.

After she removes the blindfold he keeps his eyes closed. "You scared of something blondie?" I say, "Don't want to see the big bad pirates?"

"No," he says, his eyes still closed, "I just want to know something before I open my eyes, Perseus,"

**Jason's POV**

The pirates seem to think that I can be provoked, that calling me "soft," or "scared" would anger me but it just reminds me of the way Perseus would talk when we were kids on the streets. So seeing how the pirate reacts to me calling me by that name seems like a good idea.

When I say the name I open my eyes. The woman from the tavern and Jackson look surprised but Nico just looks confused. I guess I hit the nail on the head.

Also when I open my eyes Jackson takes a step back. "Thalia!" he calls "Come in,"

The door opens and a woman about twenty-five walks in. She's wearing trousers and a lose cotton shirt. Her black hair is short and spiky, her eyes are blue like lighting, just like mine.

I want to cry and shout for joy and scream all at the same time. Standing in front of me is my sister. The one who died in a pirate attack seventeen years ago.

"You said she was dead!" I yell at Jackson, "You said you saw her dead with my mother!"

"I saw two dead women in that house. You asked about your mom and sister I assumed that they were who I saw," Jackson defends.

"Wait," says Thalia, "You two know each other?" she grabs Jackson's shirt, he actually looks scared, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't realize it was him ok? You said you were looking for your little brother, I didn't expect him to be a killer who works for the king, or that he would have been in my gang,"

"Oh so I'm a killer? Who's the infamous pirate who had a bounty on his head?" I ask angrily.

"You became the men we made fin of on the streets. Bound by code, no free will,"

"If I was those men Nico would have been keel hauled ten times over by now. If I was those men I would be insulting you and calling you a monster. Thalia when did you become a pirate?" I ask.

"When Percy picked me up in Tortuga about a week before Nico was caught. After words we thought he had been hanged,"

"Well that's just great, my sister works for an infamous pirate who has taken me hostage. Perfect,"

"How are you not those men?" the other woman asks, "How are you not the men you work for? What makes you different? And why don't you care that your captain is dead?"

"I'm not those men because I only kill people if they're going to hurt me or my friends, and I don't care that Octavian is dead because he's crazy and a jackass,"

"Ok so last question. Who are you?" Jackson asks.

"Lieutenant Jason Grace, second mate on the HMS Intrepid, and you?"

"Percy Jackson, captain of the Argo, I'm a pirate," he says with a grin.

The woman steps forward and puts a cloth over my nose and mouth, "Sorry Jason," she says and I pass out again.

When I come round again I'm in a cell. Frank is on the other bunk looking at me.

"Sir are you ok?" he asks slightly panicked.

"I'm fine, and unless we're rescued I would prefer it if you would call me Jason, OK?" I groan.

"Yes sir… um Jason. Do you know what they want with us?"

"I'm really not sure,"

**Percy's POV**

"So why did we take hostages?" I ask. No one has an answer, "Ok what are we going to do with them?"

"Um…" Piper says, "We might be able to get them to join the crew,"

"Possible, but not likely. Anyone else,"  
"We could drop them at the next port," Nico says, "Or put them in one of the life boats and point them toward shore,"

"We won't be in port again for two months and I don't want to waste a life boat. I guess we'll just wait and see. I want someone guarding them at all times, I taught Jason how to pick locks. He might be able to get out,"

"I'll get on that Percy," says Thalia, and she leaves the cabin.

"Piper you go watch them first Ok?" she nods and leaves. "Nico I just want a quick word," I state as he goes to leave.

"Is there something wrong Percy? You look worried,"

"I want you to search the ship. Ever sense we left port I've felt like something's off,"

"Sure thing Percy,"

As he goes to open the door Leo opens it, "Sir, we found someone in the hold,"

"Anyone we know? Did you catch them?"

"I don't know her but we did catch her,"

The Stolls come in, they're holding a woman between them, she lifts her head and I see her pricing gray eyes.

"Annabeth Chace," she says, "you must be Percy Jackson. I guess you wouldn't just lie down and die so I can collect the bounty, would you?"

**Do you like it? Now what is Annabeth doing there? you should tell me what you think and waht you think Annabeth is doing there in your reviews.**


	5. Are we going to die?

**Well this is really, really short and late but I hope you like it.**

**Do I look like a middle aged guy? I thought not.**

**Jason's POV**

I'm sitting on my bunk in the brig thinking about reasons why they would have taken me and Frank. I guess I could see why they might have taken me, I was a ranking officer and Thalia was on Jackson's crew, but Frank was just a common seaman, not even a very good one.

I'm shaken from my thoughts but the hatch being opened and someone descending into the hold. I look up and see that it's the woman who had talked to Jackson in the tavern and the one who had been there when they were questioning me.

"Hello," she says in a pretty voice, "How are you two doing?"

"Let's see we've been kidnaped by pirates, thrown in the brig and not told really much of anything," I say sarcastically, "We're doing just peachy, how about you?"

"No need to be harsh," she says like a school teacher might, her accent is definitely American, "You're doing much better than the rest of your crew. They are either dead or sailing back to England with the news of your failed mission, a dead Captain, and three captured men. You could be in a much worse position,"

"Really? What do you want with us? Why did you capture us instead of killing us?"

"I'm not sure what we want with you, but _you _blondie were captured because Thalia thought she knew who you were, and this one," she says pointing at Frank with her thumb, "Was taken because Hazel thought he would make a good hostage in case your crew tried to stop us from leaving,"

"Nice to know I make a good hostage," Frank grumbles.

"And who are you?" I ask, "Does Jackson have a lot of women on his crew?"

"He has several on the crew. Why, are you a superstitious sailor?"

"I'm not superstitious at all," I lied, "Piracy just doesn't seem like a very feminine profession,"

"Well I think you'll find more woman pirates then woman sailors in your navy,"

"You still haven't answered my first question, who are you?"

"Piper, I was with your gang for about a month before me and Percy ran away,"

"I don't remember you," I thought I remembered everyone who had been in the gang.

"You were eight Jason I doubt you remember someone you only knew for a month,"

"Do you know whether we should be preparing for a long stay or a trip to Davy Jones Locker?"

"I'd say a long trip is more likely, Percy doesn't like killing people if they aren't attacking him or hiding large amounts of treasure,"

"That makes me feel so much better, thanks,"

"I hope you enjoy your stay at the hotel de Argo," she says and leans back against the hull of the ship.

The hatch opens again and someone calls, "Hey Beauty Queen get the other cell unlocked we have another visitor,"

**Did you like it? I'm really stuck on what should do next, should I have Percy interrogate Annabeth, or should I do some Jasper fluff because everyone likes random love while you've been captured by pirates? Please tell me I your reviews.**


	6. Sipder!

**New chapter! Yay! I hope you like it;)**

**Percy's POV**

The gray eyed woman is looking at me, dead serious, my mouth is hanging open, no one has ever been so blunt with me when discussing the subject of my death or, for that matter surrender.

"Not used to people not sugar coating everything for you?" she taunts.

"Leo," I say ignoring her, "Tie her to the chair then go tell Piper that she'll be getting another prisoner," I say the last part in a whisper.

It doesn't take him all that long to tie her up, the Stolls are stronger than they seem, Leo leaves to inform Piper of our unexpected visitor and I send the Stolls to get Thalia.

"Do you still need your little helpers even with a harmless woman like me," she taunts.

"Actually," I say trying to keep calm even after her taunt, "I find that women are fully capable of killing people and can in many cases be crueler,"

"Captain?" Nico says from next to me, "Are you sure you don't want me to get Piper?" even after all this time he still remembers that female captives scare me.

"No I need her to stay down in the brig, the last thing we need is two British sailors running around on our ship,"

He nods, and Thalia comes in, "What do you need Percy?" she says not seeing our captive. I nod my head toward the blond, "Percy..." she says like I'd done something wrong.

"She stowed away, you know about all the captives we've taken," I say defensively.

"And why would someone, other than you and Piper, stowaway on a pirate ship?"

"I don't know, that's why I need you,"

"I thought you liked Piper for interrogations, why isn't she here?"

"She's guarding the prisoners and you're better at intimidating people,"

"You think I'm scary?"

"In the best way," I say quickly. She starts to smile and say something but she's interrupted.

"Are you two going to kiss or hug or just get to trying to get me to spill my guts?"

My mouth fell open, no one had ever suggested that me and Thalia might have a romantic relationship even in a sideways way like she had. I guess I should be getting used to being surprised by her.

"OK," says Thalia, "Who are you and why are you here?"

"Annabeth Chase, I'm here for your captains head,"

"Well Percy, do you think we should give her your head?"

"Well a respectable man would do that so..." I say sarcastically, "It's a good thing that I'm not. Maybe we should toss her over the side, I don't see any reason to keep her,"

"I think she might be working for someone. Maybe if we give her a couple lashes she'll talk, or die,"

"I don't know," says Nico, "I think we should keel haul her. If she survives I'm sure she'll talk,"

I grin, not because I like his idea, we never kill prisoners unless we have to, but because I missed his apparent lack of care for life.

"Good idea, do you think we should try to get her to talk before that though, I mean Leo loves using that hot poker of his,"

The blonde lady flinched, "Fine, I won't tell you anything, my life is of little consequence," she says bravely but I can tell that she's scared and doesn't want to get hurt.

"Really?" says Nico, "Little consequence? Is that how you feel or how your employers feel?" She spat at him.

"Nico, Thalia, let's go get Leo," I say. Once we are out of earshot of my cabin I say, "OK, so we need something that will scare her so much that she'll spill,"

"How do you know she's not just in it for the bounty?" Thalia asks.

"She saw the gold sword I have on the wall but she doesn't look at is hungrily it seems more like she's trying to figure out if she could escape and get to it before we kill her,"

"OK, but how do you think we can find out how to scare her?"

"Let's see if Piper can talk it out of her, we obviously don't scare enough,"

So we put Piper in there with her alone also tied to a chair pretending that she was another stow away we found, sense we already used her name she's to tell Annabeth that her name is Drew. We're standing on the Quarterdeck listing through the speaking tube.

"So what are you doing here?" we hear Piper say.

"I was going to kill the captain and get his head then leave quickly on one of the life boats but I he has made it quite clear that he won't just die," that was more than we got, but Piper talked a guy into giving us a huge diamond so I'm not surprised.

"Are you just doing it for the bounty on his head or are you like a hired assassin?" Piper says in such a convincing voice I am reminded of why we would probably be dead by now if she wasn't on our side.

"That's not important, I'd bet that we're dead by morning," she says in a dead voice.

"Does that scare you?" Piper says, getting close to something interesting.

"The only thing that scares me is spiders," I almost laugh out loud, all we have to do now is find one.

"Leo," I say, "See if the Stolls have one,"

He nods and runs off to find one.

Thalia Nico and I renter the cabin and I say, "Well miss Drew," trying to sound cruel and keep form laughing, "You have two options, one; we could throw you in the brig and see how long without food you can go before you crack or you could stay here and meet Leos hot poker. Your choice," basically she gets to choose whether or not to stay for the rest of the interrogation.

"I'll stay if you don't mind," she says grinning, I guess she wants to see why this lady is here as much as we do.

There is a knock on the door. "It's Leo captain," says a voice through the door, I open it and Leo comes in with an actual hot poker and I give him a strange look, "Go with it," he mouths.

"Nico," I say nodding towards Piper, "Would you please,"

Nico goes behind her and she yelps, not out of real pain but just so Annabeth thinks that she is actually a captive.

"Leo, you may begin," it's always fun to say that. Leo goes up to our prisoner, but instead of putting the hot poker to her skin he places a small spider on her leg. She's closed her eyes expecting pain, but now that it hasn't come she cautiously opens them, and she screams like there was hot medal on her skin. We all cover out ears and one of the Stolls barges in to see what's wrong.

After about a minute she stops and just freezes starring at the spider.

"All right Miss Chase, if you tell us who sent you we'll take the spider off you," says Nico, unfazed by her sheer terror.

"The president of America, us collecting the bounty would be a real slap in the face for the king. His own people were unable to catch you but one girl from the states can bring you down," she says in a shaky voice.

"Leo, take the spider off her," He did so and her breathing became more regular.

"Are you going to kill me now?" she asks.

"Why would we do that?" I ask, "You would make a wonderful pirate. Piper I'd like you to take her down to the brig with Leo, ok?"

She nods and rises from the chair where she had been "tied."

"You work for them?!" our captive yells.

"I don't work for anyone, but I work with them yes,"

With that she and Leo remove her from the room. "Well?" I say turning to Nico and Thalia, "Do you think we could make her into a good pirate?"

"The best," says Nico.

"She'll be better at killing people than Piper but not as funny as me and she's used to being in charge that could potentially be a problem," says Thalia, "But I bet you think she's cute,"

**I know that they're a little cruel but come on they're pirates. Please tell me what you think in your reviews.**


	7. Would be wife

**I'm soooooooooo sorry, i had a hard time writing this. hope you like it.**

**disclaimer: i own nothing:(**

**Jason's POV**

I was sleeping when the door opened and I heard someone crying. I open my eyes thinking I will see someone form the crew or Frank but instead of that but I see a blond woman being pushed into the cell next to ours, she is blond, and shaking with fear. Then she looks up, and I know exactly who she is.

"Miss Chase?" I asked.

"Midshipmen Grace? Why are you in the brig of a pirate ship?"

"Lieutenant, now actually. We got captured in Tortuga, but you weren't here then and I'm pretty sure that we haven't been in port sense then,"

"Pretty sure? If I remember the last time we met you we're sure about everything,"

"Well they've knocked me out twice I'm not sure how long I was out. You're an assassin for the states why do they care about a pirate who only raids in Europe and the Caribbean?"

"Shh. They don't know that I'm an assassin, precisely,"

"So what do they think you are just a loyal American blindly serving her country, in which she should be looking for a husband, not a target,"

"i don't fallow blindly I just haven't met a target that didn't deserve to die, and I tried to get married but _someone _ran away on our wedding day," I flinched, he father had forced me to agree to marry her, but her mother had threatened to kill me if I came near her daughter, and I really didn't have any feelings for her and both her and her mother are smart, and scary.

"You know that your mother threatened to kill me with her loom right?"

"That is no reason not to get married, then when you were dead I could have stopped getting grief for being a spinster,"

"Yes, your logic is irrefutable, once your husband was dead your father would let you do what ever you want, not start looking for another one, because that's not an overly hopeful thought. How did you get away from him?"

"I got on a boat to London told him you'd written to me saying that you still wanted to marry me and he bought it,"

"So then you went back and became a full time assassin for your government and got a job killing Britain's most wanted man?"

"You make it sound like a bad thing," she rolls her eyes.

"Annabeth you kill people for a living, that puts you lower pirates who only steal which sometimes involves killing,"

"What's your point? That instead of being an assassin I should be a pirate who uses peoples worst fears to make them talk?"

"Wait they put a spider on you? That's why you were crying and your still shaking?" she only nodded, "Who do you think you are!" I shouted at the hatch that leads to the deck, "You are barbarians! Do you think that scaring someone half to death is better than physical pain?!" Annabeth had once told me that she would rather have her hand cut off than be anywhere near a spider.

"We aren't the barbarians Mr. Grace," says a smooth voice from the hatch. The guy who was sitting next to me in the tavern come through the hatch, "Soldiers killed Piper's father and locked Percy's mom away when he was six. We are the kindest pirates on the seas, we just stole from the king one to many times and he got feed up,"

"Really? What about the port you raided in the south? Three people died,"

"Soldiers," He spat, "If you hadn't noticed we don't exactly like them and one shot Piper in the leg, Percy shot back, he's very protective of his crew, and the other two came after Thalia, it wasn't her fault that they shot a barrel of gun powder,"

"Fine," I sigh, "So who are you then?"

"Leo Valdez, ships carpenter. I'm just here to make sure you don't break out and try to sink the ship,"

"Sink the ship!" I shout, "That would kill me, and Frank, _and_ Annabeth,"

"You know her?" he asks raising and eyebrow.

"Why would you think that? We're locked in your brig it makes sense that we would learn each other's names," I lie.

"You really suck at lying, do they not teach that on your ships?" he grins.

"I am in the royal navy not in intelligence, I'm no spy!"

"Calm down," the hatch opens again and the pirate captain and Nico come in.

**Percy's POV**

I'm talking with Nico on the deck about how to tell our captives that they are either going to be locked in the brig for months or join our crew, "We could just give them the options, you know, be truthful,"

"Two of them are Royal Navy, we can't just go down there and say, 'You want to join our crew?' they'll be insulted and then they'll never even think about joining the crew,"

"We could just offer it to the assassin; her moral code is probably blurrier than ours,"

"So are we just going to go down there and ask _her_? Or do you have a better plan?"

"No you got it," and he walks over to the hatch and pulls it open, inside I can here Leo talking to our prisoners, the blond is shouting.

"Calm down," Leo says.

"You don't need to calm down Mr. Grace but you do need to shut up," I say.

"And if I don't?" he asks annoyingly.

"We'll gag you," says Nico calmly, he shuts up.

"We have a proposition for you Ms. Chase,"

"My answer is no," she spits.

"I haven't even told you what it is yet,"

"I don't care you tied me to a chair and put a spider on my leg,"

"It was only a spider,"

"You found out my greatest fear then used it to make me talk, you're a barbarian,"

I bow, "Actual we prefer the term pirate, but yes you're very smart. Do they teach girls logic in the states now? Or is that just an assassin thing?"

"You want to tell me what your proposal is or just run in circles?"

I bite my lip, she's really pretty when she's mad. Wait, What!

"Fine do you want to join our crew or would you prefer to stay down here for two months then get put off and maybe sold into slavery in some Asian kingdom,"

She looked shocked she opened her mouth like a fish but she couldn't seem to find any words.

**What should her response be, tell me in your reviews, Asta la vista.**


	8. Authors Note

**Sorry, I know that nobody like authors notes but I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm not going to writing for this story any more unless I get the inspiration. You guys probably already guessed that I've got pretty bad writers block.**

**Sorry.**


End file.
